I want her
by Bittersweet412
Summary: My first LOK fanfiction. Just got into this fandom and i instantly fell in love with the character of tahno and I imagine a lot of sexual tension between korra and him well from his POV! ENJOY TAHORRA
1. Chapter 1

I want her.

I want to make her squirm and yell my name.

I want her to beg for me, for more.

I want to taste that chocolate skin of hers and look at her blue eyes roll back with pure ecstasy.

I want her on her knees as she does whatever I ask her too, to pleasure my own desires.

I need her.

And I will make it happen.

* * *

It's been a week since I first laid my eyes on the avatar, and each day my groin longs for her and her treasure. Her sassy remarks and confident attitude are what make me hard and wet. Just imagining having her bent over and in the position to take whatever I give her sends shills down my spine. With this last thought I release my juices and stay sitting down as I take in the satisfaction. Ohh, She'll be mine soon.

"Hello Uv-atar, It's been a while has it not." I told her as I walked into her private practice for the tournament.

"Get lost Tahno, this isn't your time slot!" Yelled the fire ferret captain. I paid him no attention for I did not care what he said.

"What are you doing later on tonight?" I asked the Avatar once again. She kept ignoring me until I grabbed her hand and held it to my lips and kissed it. She yanked it away and positioned herself right in front of me making the same pose she did the first time I ever met her. Looking up at me with a pissed off face.

"None of your business pretty-boy. Now get lost." she told me with her eyebrows arched in. I couldn't end this now.

"Why are you so afraid of me, are you afraid I might hurt you?" after saying that I saw the face I anticipated. She looked so sexy when she was upset.

"I am not afraid of you! Let's spar you and me right now!" She exclaimed.

"In one condition, if I win you go on a date with me. If I lose my team and I will forfeit from the tournament. What do you say?"

"Deal pretty-boy!" Just as suspected. If I win she'll go on a date with me and I'll have her there. There's no way I can lose no matter if she's the avatar.

We separated from each other and began to make circles. After a minute of pure stare down she went for the attack, I blocked it and made ice spears and threw them at her. Of course she evaded all of them so she then did a kick with much water behind it. Which I again evaded it and went to tackle her, once I tackled her I had her pinned down and straddled. It was short but I really couldn't wait any longer. As soon as I pinned her the captain and other team member went up to me and started yelling at me, "get off of her!" and "what are you doing!" I didn't really listen to them for I was looking into Korra's eyes that had a look of disappointment. My eye caught a drop of sweat running down her neck and near her clavicle. All of these movements made me get hard and I had to move away before she noticed and I be embarrassed for eternity. When I got up I turned around and started heading for the exit.

"I'll pick you up tonight , 7 at the balcony in the park. See ya then, Avatar." Soon after I was in no sight. I quickly went to my apartment to plan out the night that was ahead for me.

* * *

I hope u enjoyed! If i get some reviews im sure to attempt to write the date and continue from there.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to thank everyone who subscribed to this story and added them as favorites also THANKS sillygabby, nightwishdream, DangerousD, Krizzaaaa, and anon for reviewing. Here's Chapter 2 Hope you guys enjoy

* * *

"What were you thinking!"Mako asked me with such anger.

"What the hell does it matter to you!" It pissed me off how he was acting towards the situation. I had lost a bet fair and square, I wasn't now nor will I ever go back on my word. But the nerve of him to be attacking me as if I were his property is just a whole new level of stupid.

I saw the anger in his face the way the vein on his forehead was popping out just proved his emotions even more. I knew he was upset that I would be going on a date with Tahno but he just has to accept it and move on just like I have to since we're trying this whole "friend" idea. I really do like Mako, a lot, and he knows it, even if he is with Asami, so I don't why he's so worried when he shouldn't be; 1. For dating Asami and 2. I hate Tahno's guts!

"Korra, you know why…"He yelled at first but began to trail off when he knew he had no right to be getting after me.

After giving him a face of disgust I left leaving Bolin with his jaw wide open as I passed by him ignoring his "Bye". I'm really not looking forward to tonight but a bet is a bet and I lost fair and square, besides Tahno is probably going out on this date to either ridicule me or find mine and my teammates weaknesses, I have to be prepared for his ulterior motive, I won't have him get what he wants.

* * *

**Tahno POV**

So in a few hours I would get to see her, I won't lie I am a bit anxious to go on this date. Just to have those tits on my face oh fuck that would be so hot. It sucks that her practice uniform doesn't show off her beautiful assets but even then her face and neck turned me on earlier, which was a first. I just need to have my dick wet with her pussy and I'll finally be able to do it tonight.

At the Balcony

It was 7:05 and I was late to my date with the avatar. I doubt highly though that she will be running late but to my surprise I see her in her pakra and baggy pants. This was no good, I was hoping to see her in a more…revealing outfit.

"UHUMMMM, Good evening Miss Uh-vatar. Ready to go?"I asked.

"Let me set up the rules pretty boy. I know what your true intentions are for this date, so just know that I will have my guard up 100 percent of the time and If I see anything fishy I will pummel you to the ground. Understand?" She stated with her arms across her chest and a cute pout upon her lips. Forget the revealing clothe, this mystery is what gives me the thrill just to wait and see her undressing slowly taunting me, ugh I have to stop thinking about fucking her. After hearing her claim I can't help but laugh, she probably thinks I'm here to investigate her team.

"Haha Of course Uh-vatar I wouldn't dare upset you for the fear of you hurting me! Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"For the first date, we shall go to the first place I met you." As I said this she rolled her eyes.

Once we got there I regretted it once we first entered, all my fans were looking at us like if we were a new species. At first they were happy to see me but once they saw the avatar they started booing her because she was my nemesis at the finals.

"Why I oughta!" Yelled the avatar clearly annoyed by my fans. This environment wasn't going to work out.

"Alright I'll just order to go and we can eat somewhere else what do you say?" This plan might work after all.

"I don't care as long as I eat and I don't teach these chumps a lesson, We're good."  
With that I ordered two bowls of water tribe noodles and some dumplings. We started heading to my apartment. And on the way there was pure silence between silence even we got to my apartment and ate the noodles away. I just didn't know what to say, She's just so intimidating and she hates me, a lot… this was going to be harder than I thought. Until, I thought of the most brilliant idea in the world, alcohol.

I went to my counters and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she noted the bottle of wine in my hand.

"I'm trying to lighten up the mood, you're just so boring that I'm trying to not remorse inviting you to this date." For an instant I saw the hurt flash across her eyes as I claimed her to be boring. But sure enough she went to her aggressive well-known pout that she wears when she's at least ten feet near me.

"Well I don't wanna be here but I am cause of a stupid bet that I lost to you!" After saying that she chugged the glass of wine I had already served her.

"I'd slow down if I were you Uh-vatar I don't want you being a sloppy mess after just one drink." I laughed slightly amused by her behavior.

"You don't know the slightest thing about me, I can handle way more alcohol than you can I'm from the water tribe!" That being said she took the wine bottle away from me and started chugging away, Why did I feel like I had to stop her though. When she drank for more than 5 seconds I got up from my seat and took the bottle away from her and set it down on the table. She looked at me like if I took the most special thing away from her, she must have something bugging her.

"I hate you, you know, I've hated you since the first time I saw you, your arrogance just annoys me! And your face I just want to punch it every time I see it, In fact I want to do that now!" She then lunged forward to attack me but I quickly got hold of both her hands. I was infuriated, she was in my apartment and disrespecting me, she finished up my bottle of fancy wine, and she starts to verbally attack me when all I have been is nice to her.

"Well I hate you too Avatar! All I wanted to do was have you in my pants!" I yelled trying to make her feel as useless as she did me. But that wasn't the case. I didn't receive an angry face but instead one that was confused.

"Why would you want me in your pants that's weird? They probably wouldn't even fit me since you're so skinny compared to me." She was being serious; she was so naïve that or she was extremely drunk already.

"Korra, just how experienced are you?" I asked with all seriousness now.

"Wow you called me by name for once! Hahaha uhm experience in what?" She said already bringing her head down little by little.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" I ask with such curiosity.

"I've only had once kiss and it was with that good for nothing jerk!" She yelled and then she started to cry. What the hell was going on, I guess alcohol really does change a person because I never thought Korra the avatar of all people would cry over a guy. She then went straight to hug me for comfort. As much as I wanted to make a move on her since she was unstable or enjoy the hug I couldn't help the fact that she was sad over a guy. Whoever this guy was well he was gonna get it. Only I can be an ass with the avatar.

My thoughts were disturbed when the avatar completely collapsed on me and was now asleep. So much for fucking on the first date. I didn't know where she lived or who to contact so I guess she's gonna have to stay here, bummer.

I carried her on to my bed and took off her pakra and shoes so she could sleep more comfortably. I really tried not to stare but she looked so tempting in the position that she was in. I laid my hand on her lock of hair beside her ear and began to play with it. Soon I leaned in to the nook of her neck and pulled her shirt down from her neck so I could touch her skin with my lips. I felt so erotic just doing that that I had to stop myself before I did anything else. I then licked her from where I kissed her to the base of her ear I immediately stopped realizing how stupid I was for attempting such a thing when she was asleep. I leaned back to her and whispered to her ear, "You'll be mine soon Uh-vatar.." I then let her sleep as I walked to my living room to sleep on the couch. So I didn't get what I wanted but I now know that she's a virgin and this is going to be a big challenge for me. Besides tomorrow is the championship and I have to beat those stupid fire ferrets. I just hope that she gets even more angry with me.

* * *

Next chapter will be when tahno gets his bending taken away :'(

review and let me know what u think! :D


End file.
